


明镜

by SashkaLu1777



Series: Númenor Legends [6]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashkaLu1777/pseuds/SashkaLu1777
Summary: 昔日横波目，今作流泪泉。
Relationships: Fíriel of Númenor/Witch-King of Angmar, Tar-Telperiën/Isilmo (Tolkien), Tar-Telperiën/Witch-King of Angmar
Series: Númenor Legends [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205732





	明镜

眼看女官长迈伦的手要碰到门，守卫鼓足勇气说道：“殿下不让人打扰。”

迈伦垂首退到面罩寒霜的塔尔-泰尔佩瑞恩身侧。

泰尔佩瑞恩看着一左一右两个守卫，说的话也算客气：“我不为难你们，既然你们主子有吩咐，不如你们替我叫门？”

其中一个忙不迭点头，才想出声，被同伴狠狠一拽，再看看女王储的脸色，才意识到刚刚那是反话。她显然就是故意来抓人的，自己一出声，这个“走漏消息”的罪名铁定跑不了。

可如果不出声，王子拧不过王储是真，他们二人为同胞姐弟也是真，自己和同伴这两个看门的出气筒绝对跑不了。

算了，认倒霉吧。

泰尔佩瑞恩看两个守卫侧身开门，也不多话，直接走了进去，穿过会客厅，依稀能听到里面的嬉笑声，迈荣紧追了两步跟上，忧心忡忡地劝阻：“殿下，何必如此？”

泰尔佩瑞恩置之不理，到了半圆枫叶厅门前，望风的侍女眼看王储亲至，也不敢作声，慌忙侧身跪下，泰尔佩瑞恩懒得理她，手放上门栓，毫无停顿，推门而入。

这枫叶厅的四檐四壁上尽是雕刻的枫叶、玫瑰以及藤曼，每一花心的小巧烛火在夜间盈盈溢满整个房间，是个休息的好地方。

前提是忽略软榻上交缠的两个人影。

伊西莫还算好一点，那女子几乎已经衣不蔽体。

迈伦打发走那个望风的侍女，跟了过来，她一进房间，立刻假意碰倒了门边几案上一尊女骑士石膏小雕像，迅速退了几步，顾不得膝盖，直直跪在门槛说道：“碰坏了王储的雕像，我甘愿领罚。”

她这一出声“提醒“，伊西莫便看到了泰尔佩瑞恩，犹豫了片刻，最后还是不想明着怎样，也就起身理好衣服，走到露台旁的长椅前自己喝茶。那女子原以为闯进来的是个毛手毛脚的婢女，抬头发现是女王储，怕得低呼一声，慌忙捡起散落的衣物，草草穿好，就要快步逃走。

泰尔佩瑞恩一把拽过女子，细细打量，高额秀眉，明眸雪肤，只是胆子太小，被自己这么看上两眼就瑟瑟发抖，还学别人偷什么情？

“你走吧。”泰尔佩瑞恩松开了手，等那女子用丝巾捂住脸一溜烟消失了，才转过身看向伊西莫。

伊西莫迎着泰尔佩瑞恩的视线，举起茶杯示意：“你来尝尝？”

泰尔佩瑞恩料到伊西莫不会轻易就范，她这次也是有备而来，专程来找伊西莫谈判。

安督尼依亲王昨天清晨入宫来，委婉暗示女王储管一管放纵的王子，泰尔佩瑞恩起初不明所以：王子刚刚成婚不到一年，就算再胡闹，还能闹出事能让老亲王看不下去？

直到她的手下从王子书房里翻出一堆书信，信中不是和女士们幽会的约定，就是和女士们的丈夫们决斗的约定。

亲王的儿媳妇的热烈倾吐和亲王的儿子的中烧妒火恰好挨着放在一起，压在信的最下面，难怪安督尼依亲王这老家伙火急火燎地跑过来要说法。

泰尔佩瑞恩也不知道自己哪来的好脾气，竟然真的坐在书房里，一封一封把信拆开，列出女士们的名字、丈夫们的名字，以及两种不同约定的所有时间。有些已经是过去的事情了，有些已经排到了一月后，恰好今天就有一个不知死活的，泰尔佩瑞恩立刻带着迈伦过来拦人。

她走到长椅旁，坐在伊西莫特地给她留出的地方，尽力冷静地问道：“你是喜欢引诱这些我一眼不会多看的女人，还是喜欢引逗她们那些气到发疯的丈夫？”

“都有吧，”伊西莫看上去毫无愧疚之色，坦然说道：“我尽量挑比较好看的妻子和剑法非常高超的丈夫下手。”

泰尔佩瑞恩冷笑道：“这么得意，看来之前都是你赢了？”

“当然，你知道我剑法不差。”伊西莫把茶盅放回几上，他歪在那，好像确实觉得这些事值得炫耀一下。

泰尔佩瑞恩气极反笑：“原来父亲从小请人教导我们剑术，是为了让你做这个的。”思及自己这将近一年来还被瞒着哄着，满心等着迎接新生的王室成员，泰尔佩瑞恩怒火更盛：“我让你娶了一个出色的美人，我为你办了史无前例的婚礼，光是舞会就持续了一个月，我每年拨给你和你妻子的年金也是前所未有的，我付出这么多，唯一指望的报答就是一个合法的男孩，你却连这点王室责任都要逃避吗？”

伊西莫最讨厌泰尔佩瑞恩这样讲话，难道是他求着女王储赏赐他一个素未谋面的妻子？他有什么选择？他就算再想把什么学来的东西用在该用的地方，泰尔佩瑞恩敢吗？她会同意吗？

“那要不你给我找点别的活干，你去随便找个看得过眼的男人来生，我的年金从此一分不要，你的婚礼从我的财产里拿钱办。”

泰尔佩瑞恩被噎到无话可说，本能警告她不可以再谈下去，如果伊西莫冲动之下讲了什么触及根本的话，姐弟的情分就彻底完了。

只是对方的话也太伤人，如果她能那么容易就找到合适的男人来结婚生子，她何必指望这个心思飘忽的弟弟。如此任性，糟践王室的声誉，万一哪天再出了岔子，她又该怎么办？别的不说，安督尼依亲王的儿子如果真来和王子决斗，她如何给对方交待？

更何况，哪有常胜的人？

她的手扣紧长椅的扶手，竭力忽略耳中因为愤怒而响起的尖锐鸣声：“我不干涉你的私事，别的人我也不管，如果你伤了安督尼依亲王的儿子，我自己赤足去给老亲王赔礼，但如果是你……”她猛地顿住，这话太不吉利，如果伊西莫真出了什么事，她在直系继承人一事上就再无办法，王位保不准就要落到哪个旁支去，自己死后的政策也就全凭外人好恶了。

“如果你技不如人，别怨我不给你支持。”泰尔佩瑞恩换了种说法，起身离开，经过依旧跪在那里的女官长迈伦时，被滚落地上的小雕像绊了一下，踩到了自己的裙角。

她心中一动，捡起那个石膏小雕像，是她身披盔甲，回马射箭的一刹那。

她也曾学骑射剑术，但学来这些又能用在哪呢？泰尔佩瑞恩随手把雕像扔到身后，碎片溅起又洒了一地。

她还不至于失去理智，拿跟随自己多年的女官撒气。

交给命运吧，要是命运如此，她也无话可讲。

迈伦揽起裙子，也匆匆离开了。

伊西莫侧身躺下，他知道泰尔佩瑞恩早晚会查出一切，料到势必有一场大吵。事情和他预想的分毫不差，甚至泰尔佩瑞恩的反应和问话他也都猜中了大半。然而看着泰尔佩瑞恩这样离去，他发现他没有之前计划里那样快意。

这不应该，显然泰尔佩瑞恩对他无可奈何，他胜利了。

可这没有任何意义。他还是一个需要小心做人、没有王位、只能消磨在酒色中、毫无机会的王子。

如果自己真的死了呢？他心里问道。死了可就什么都没有了，但死也有好处，泰尔佩瑞恩或许会悲痛地跪在他身边，握着他的手，为他流泪，后悔她曾经做过的一切。不过，更可能的是，她会嘲笑他，愤恨地埋怨他丑闻缠身、死得太早，没给她一个她望眼欲穿、渴盼已久的、安全的男性继承人。

塔尔-泰尔佩瑞恩赶到枫叶厅，御医、侍女、守卫无言地站了一圈，女王储径直扑倒在塌前。

“你怎么样？”她焦急地问道，随即揭开遮盖一角，只一眼，她便放下了。

她也曾是训练有素的战士，这伤她见过无数次，绝不可能认错，甚至都不用去问御医。

她忍不住又看了一眼，真是如此，她没看错。

女王储额头抵在塌边，想叹一口气，又强自压了回去。

她见过许多人，一模一样的伤，都是缓慢坚定的好转，忽然有一天伤口恶化，从此再也没有任何希望，伤者的精力一天天耗掉，直至死亡。

“亲王教的好儿子。”她低声说。这绝不是什么男孩子闹着玩的决斗，一定是以命相搏。

不就是为了女人那点事情！天下女人多了！

“亲王养的好儿子。”她又说了一遍，摸索着抓住了伊西莫的手。

所有人都默默不语，没人敢提醒女王储，安督尼依亲王的儿子也是父母生养的，不是专门活着给王子取乐、刺伤甚至杀死的。

伊西莫醒着，剧痛让他胸口以下的知觉都模糊了。真的分毫不差，泰尔佩瑞恩跪在他身边，握着他的手，为他流泪，可这有什么意义。他现在什么也想不起来。

自己是不是就真的要这么死了？

泰尔佩瑞恩感到伊西莫手指微动，立刻振作起来，靠得更近，又问一遍：“你感觉怎么样？”

迈伦小步走了过来，在泰尔佩瑞恩耳边说道：“殿下，安督尼依亲王带着儿子在外面等着呢。”

“维拉啊！”泰尔佩瑞恩叫道，她仰起头，恰好看到四檐的浮雕烛火，她只疑惑自己上次站在这里时为什么没想到这个结果，这一定是惩罚，因为她那时侥幸希望自己有罪过的弟弟能战胜无辜的亲王之子：“让他回去吧，留着他的儿子！我们愿赌服输、生死由命。”

她总要先保住一定能保住的，万一伊西莫真的死了，她作为一个没有婚配、没有继承人的国王女儿，在掌握绝对权力前绝不能轻易得罪安督尼依亲王。

“再给他止痛。”她命令道：“这伤极度消耗人的精力，不能让他把力气浪费在忍痛上，我们先别管日后了。”

她另一手覆上伊西莫的脸，他一直在看她，他在思考，也在害怕，泰尔佩瑞恩看得明白：这可怕的后果超出了伊西莫事前的所有预计，他害怕自己会死。

“不用多想，最好的医生就在这里。”她颤着声音说：“姐姐是女人，天生怕血，看到就慌，这是没办法的事。”

伊西莫再挣扎醒来，眼前就是泰尔佩瑞恩黑瀑布一样的长发。她没注意到伤患醒了，还在低头念伊尔牟和埃丝缇名字。

“我记得这种伤，除非彻底好了，否则就算结痂了，也可能突然哪天就死了。”他说。

泰尔佩瑞恩的无声念诵戛然而止，眼中一喜复一沉：“是的，但我们的医生很好，你很可能活下来。”

她终于长出了一口气，猜测伊西莫肯定口渴，就像之前做的那样，先用沾湿的勺子润他嘴唇，过了一会儿才少量给他水。“要是这次死不成，你就收心吧。”

“要是真死了，我就只好等着了。”伊西莫说。

“什么？”泰尔佩瑞恩没有听懂。

“你忘了小时候我们学的？”伊西莫偏过头表示够了：“露西恩请求贝伦留在阿尔达边界等她。”

“不行，我也是必死的凡人，自顾不暇，救不得你。”泰尔佩瑞恩笑道。

伊西莫看着她，一时分不出泰尔佩瑞恩是高兴还是难过。

“你已经救了我，姐姐。”

上腹部的伤口还在疼，不过这次在可以忍受的范围内。

太不值得了，他想，死了就什么也没有了。为什么不耐心一点等等看，或许以后真的还有机会。

过了许多天，他感到精力稍长，想试着下地走走，泰尔佩瑞恩把他按了回去。

“之前我没敢告诉费瑞尔你受伤的事，昨天我让迈伦去找她了，她很快就来。”

“费瑞尔？”伊西莫重复道，习惯性地讥刺道：“你还记得告诉她？”

话一出口他就后悔了，只得暗自提醒自己一定要记住刚才想好的“耐心”。

泰尔佩瑞恩点头。这两天看到伊西莫开始康复，她决定还是应该让王妃过来，在病床前培养一下年轻夫妇的感情。

故事里不都是这么讲的？素未谋面的年轻人，病榻前待上几天都能私定终身，明媒正娶的夫妇肯定也会因此关系亲厚起来。

费瑞尔脱下斗篷，怯生生站在门口，女王储没有明确许可她靠近，她不敢过来。

泰尔佩瑞恩到她面前，她比费瑞尔高出一个头，显得高大又威严。

她拉起费瑞尔的手，引着她到伊西莫身前，把她的手放到伊西莫手里。

“我把我至亲的弟弟交给您，值得信赖的朋友。”她对费瑞尔说，接着对伊西莫说道：“我已经把这世上最好的妻子交给你，弟弟。”

交代完这两句，她便离开了。

费瑞尔还不知所措，她不知道应该做什么，她的丈夫还受伤躺在床上，也没有医生和侍从来告诉她怎么做。

伊西莫则头一次体会了尴尬，决斗这件事闹得满城风雨沸沸扬扬，决斗起因在王城都快传出十七个版本了。

真幼稚，他反思道，同时有些苦恼地发现，做到“耐心”比他想象的难。


End file.
